Destiny
by Cezzie Xonesotic
Summary: Tidak seharusnya Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun. HanHun Oneshoot RnR jusseyooo


**Our Destiny**

By

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **Members of EXO and others

**Disclaimer :** Tokoh bukanlah milik author, namun cerita sepenuhnya milik author

**Genre :** Romance & Yaoi

**Warning : Ini adalah fanfiksi HanHun. Yang artinya Luhan sebagai seme dan Sehun sebagai uke. **

**xxx**

"Kita sudah sampai Luhan sunbaenim," Ia yang bernama Oh Sehun itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlampau besar. Tampak seorang pemuda lain berdiri di belakang Sehun. Keduanya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, menunjukkan bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Lebih jelasnya, pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan sunbaenim itu adalah kakak kelas Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai di rumah segala."

"Ah, ne," Luhan mengangguk setelah ia memindahkan tatapannya dari rumah Sehun ke arah Sehun. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Sehun pelan, "Kuharap besok kita bisa pulang bersama lagi."

"Eh?" Sehun bersemu, pipinya terasa panas karena ucapan sunbae-nya itu, "A-apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Kalau direpotkan oleh bocah semanis Sehunnie sih aku tidak keberatan," ujar Luhan lagi. Kali ini Sehun yakin wajahnya terbakar.

"N-ne..." Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah sunbae, aku masuk dulu."

"Ne," Luhan mengangguk. Ia berjalan menjauh, namun baru beberapa langkah, Luhan berbalik, "Ah ya, besok apa aku bisa menjemputmu?" Sehun tidak bisa menolong perasaannya sendiri lagi. Jika tadi wajahnya terbakar, kini seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, sampai besok Sehunnie."

"Ne, sunbaenim." Sehun mengangguk. Ia melihat Luhan berbalik dan Sehun tetap berdiri di sana sampai Luhan berbelok di persimpangan. Sehun menghela napas, ia tersenyum tipis dan kemudian membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

'Brak.'

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya agak lama, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. Oh God! Ini hari terbaik Sehun sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak pernah ia mimpikan kalau ia dan Luhan pulang bersama. Terlebih Luhan yang mengajaknya. Sehun yakin dia adalah siswa paling beruntung se-XOXO High School.

Siapa tidak kenal Luhan di XOXO High School? Luhan memang masih baru bersekolah di sana, ia pindahan dari Beijing tiga bulan lalu. Tapi ketampanan dan keramahan yang dimiliki Luhan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi populer. Bisa dikatakan seluruh siswa maupun siswi jatuh cinta padanya. Well, termasuk Sehun. Hampir setiap minggu ada saja yang menyatakan cinta pada Luhan. Namun hingga belum ada satu pun yang diterima.

Maka layaklah Sehun berbangga hati. Ia yang notabenenya masih kelas I –dan Luhan kelas 3- tidak pernah berbicara akrab pada Luhan, paling hanya menyapa ketika berpapasan di koridor sekolah secara tidak sengaja. Sehun juga tidak pernah melihat Luhan pulang dengan siswa lain. Dan kemudian sang Pangeran Sekolah mengajak Sehun pulang bersama. Terlebih besok sang Pangeran akan menjemputnya.

Rasanya kata 'bahagia' pun tidak cukup untuk mengekspresikan perasaan Sehun saat ini.

'Tuk, tuk.'

Perhatian Sehun teralih ketika ia mendengar sesuatu pada jendelanya. Pemuda manis berambut abu-abu ini pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ia menyibak tirai jendelanya hanya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda lain yang tengah melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil-kerikil, tapi kini sudah tidak lagi

'Greekk...'

Sehun membuka jendelanya, "Ada apa, Kai?" Jendela kamar Sehun dan kamar Kai memang sangat berdekatan, saking dekatnya Sehun bahkan mampu meloncat ke kamar Kai melalui jendelanya dan jendela Kai.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa?" Kai berucap dengan nada tidak percaya, "Mengapa kau tidak menungguku tadi?" Terdengar sebersit kekecewaan pada kalimatnya. Ia adalah teman sejak kecil Sehun, mereka sudah berkenalan bahkan sejak mereka belum bisa bicara. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, mulai dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah akhir. Tentu mereka juga pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kai tidak menemukan Sehun ketika mencari Sehun di kelasnya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi..."

"Ya, ya, kau lupa padaku karena sunbae kesukaanmu itu."

"M-mwo?" Sepasang mata Sehun membulat, "A-apa yang..."

Kai menghela nafas berat, "Tadi aku melihat Luhan sunbae di depan rumahmu." Ia membuang muka ketika melihat Sehun tampak terkejut. Kai benci rona merah di pipi putih sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku kira kau sudah pulang duluan," Sehun mencicit namun cukup bagi Kai untuk bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku mengerti," Kai menghela nafas, lagi, "Lain kali kalau pulang duluan beritahu aku. Aku cemas sekali, kau tahu? Ponselmu juga tidak aktif tadi."

"Baterainya habis," Sehun menggumam pelan, "Terima kasih mau mengerti. Kau temanku yang terbaik."

Sorot sendu terpancar jelas di sepasang mata Kai. Sebenarnya cukup mampu untuk menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan di hatinya. "Ya, aku..." Tapi ia tersenyum untuk membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, "...aku temanmu." Tidak apa kalau sekali lagi menahan sakit. Toh akan sembuh nantinya.

...iya kan?

"Baiklah, sampai besok," ujar Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan kembali melebarkan tirainya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari raut wajah Kai yang tampak terluka. Ah, bagaimana bisa Sehun menyadari raut terluka Kai? Sementara ia sedikit pun tidak menyadari perasaan Kai selama sepuluh tahun.

"...teman, eoh?" Kai tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sehun mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Ia berdiri dan membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel. "Itu bekalmu," ujar ibu Sehun yang tengah mencuci piring. Sehun mengangguk, ia mengambil bekalnya. Kemudian menyambar tasnya dan pergi menuju rak sepatu untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Umma, aku berangkat!" teriak Sehun seraya membuka pintu depan. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti. Sepasang matanya membulat dan mulut kecilnya membuka sedikit. Seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri membelakangi di depan pagar itu tampak tidak asing bagi Sehun.

Itu seperti...

"Oh, Sehunnie. Ayo kita berangkat."

...Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak mengira Luhan benar-benar akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Apa Luhan tinggal di sekitar sini? Mengapa Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya? Dari pada itu, apa Luhan sudah lama menunggunya?

"Sunbae sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sehun setelah ia membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Umm..." Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Hampir setengah jam."

"O-ommo! Maafkan aku membuat sunbae lama menunggu," Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Oh bodohnya dia! Seharusnya dia ingat Luhan akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Tahu begini Sehun tidak akan berlama-lama sarapan. Ia sudah membuat Luhan lama menunggu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Bukan masalah besar," ujar Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Oy, Sehun!" Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara. Luhan yang sebelumnya tersenyum hangat kini menampilkan raut wajah dingin.

"Kai..." gumam Sehun pelan. Kai mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia heran bagaimana Luhan bisa berada di sini. Apa dia menjemput Sehun? Kai berharap wajahnya tidak menampakkan raut kesal.

"Sunbae, ini temanku Kai," Sehun mengenalkan Luhan kepada Kai. Luhan tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang menurut Kai ramah. Malah terkesan seperti seringai, "Hai, Kai," ujar Luhan singkat. Kai tidak menyahut, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Kita tidak mau terlambat kan?" Dengan itu ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang berada di antara Kai dan Luhan.

Kai kesal dan semakin merasa kesal. Ia merasa Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun. Tiap kali Kai berbicara dengan Sehun, Luhan pasti akan berkata sesuatu dan membuat perhatian Sehun teralih padanya.

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Maka ia berhenti sebentar untuk meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan menemukan sebuah pesan. Bukan pesan yang penting, hanya seorang teman sekelas yang bertanya tentang PR. Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Kai kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya hendak menyusul Sehun –dan Luhan- namun kakinya terasa membeku.

Ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun bergenggaman tangan. Tunggu, mereka tidak bergenggaman tangan. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Kai hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

.

Ketiganya sudah sampai di sekolah. Kedatangan mereka cukup menjadi perhatian, tapi sebenarnya perhatian tertuju pada Luhan yang hari ini datang ke sekolah bersama seseorang. Bergenggaman tangan pula. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan siswa-siswi yang tertuju ke arahnya. Bahkan beberapa siswi berbisik dengan teman mereka sambil menatap Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya tepat di depan tangga di mana mereka akan berpisah. Well, kelas tiga berada di lantai tiga, sementara kelas satu di lantai satu. "Kita makan siang bersama, oke?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengajak Sehun. Dan tampaknya Luhan tidak butuh jawaban, ia tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Sehun, lagi, kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga. Sementara Sehun berjalan lambat menuju kelasnya. Ia tengah termenung. Memikirkan apa yang baru Luhan katakan.

Makan siang bersama? Ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa makna dari ajakan Luhan ini? Sehun ingin meminta pendapat Kai tentang ini. Dan detik berikutnya barulah Sehun sadar ia melupakan Kai. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan ternyata Kai berada di sana. Berjalan menuju arahnya atau mungkin menuju kelas, entahlah. "Kai-" Ucapan Sehun berhenti di pangkal tenggorokan saat ia menyadari Kai terlihat kesal. "K-Kai..." Kai melewati Sehun begitu saja.

"Kai, kau marah padaku?" Sehun menarik lengan Kai, membuat sahabatnya itu berbalik malas.

"Tidak," ujar Kai singkat. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya, Sehun sadar itu.

"Kai, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu..." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia baru saja sadar selama perjalanan dari rumah hingga sekarang ia mengabaikan Kai.

Kai menghela nafas lagi, ia tersenyum kepada Sehun, "Tidak apa," ujarnya. Ia tidak marah, sekesal apapun Kai tidak pernah marah kepada Sehun.

...dia tidak bisa.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Suara Sulli kontan mengisi pendengaran Sehun begitu ia dan Kai berjalan memasuki kelas. "Kau pacaran dengan Luhan sunbae kan?" tanya gadis itu terus terang.

"A-apa?" Sehun tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Sulli. Ia membuang pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Jelas sekali mereka semua menanti jawaban Sehun.

"Kami hanya teman," Sehun berujar pelan. Ya, hanya teman. Meski Sehun berharap lebih, apalagi setelah Luhan mendadak dekat seperti ini dengannya. Ada harapan dalam dirinya bahwa Luhan tertarik padanya, seperti ia tertarik pada Luhan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian mencurigakan sekali. Bergenggaman tangan begitu," Sulli memicingkan matanya, tidak puas akan jawaban Sehun.

"Serius," Sehun berjalan melewati Sulli menuju tempat duduknya, sementara Kai sudah berada di sana sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya," gadis itu masih bersikukuh. Ia mungkin akan memaksa Sehun sampai Sehun mengatakan hal yang diinginkannya, tapi hal itu tidak tercapai ketika guru mulai memasuki kelas.

Dan kelas hari itu pun dimulai.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya tenang kini mulai ricuh. Sehun tengah menyimpan buku-buku ke dalam tas ketika ia mendengar suara Taemin memanggilnya. "Sehun-ah, kau dicari oleh Luhan sunbaenim."

Sehun terkejut. Tentu ia ingat mereka akan makan siang bersama, tapi Sehun tidak sangka Luhan datang langsung ke kelasnya. "N-ne!" Terburu-buru Sehun meraih bekalnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia melihat raut kemenangan di wajah Sulli, tapi tidak dilihatnya raut kekecewaan pada Kai.

"Aku tidak menyangka sunbae langsung ke kelasku," ujar Sehun.

"Hm? Kau keberatan?"

"T-tidak, hanya terkejut saja." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Luhan tertawa pelan. Ia suka wajah malu-malu Sehun, sungguh menggemaskan. "Kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa, karena mungkin aku akan ke kelasmu sering-sering."

"W-wae?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa hoobae-nya itu ke atap sekolah. Luhan senang berada di sana saat istirahat. Suasana tenang membuatnya nyaman bahkan tidak jarang tertidur dan melewatkan mata pelajaran.

'Brak.'

Luhan membuka pintu atap sekolah dan sekejap angin langsung menerpa tubuh keduanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ujung-ujung poninya yang tajam terasa menusuk mata. "Kita makan di sini," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan kemudian mereka duduk menyandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Kau bawa bekal apa?" ujar Luhan iseng. Sehun mengangkat bahunya, ia memang tidak tahu apa yang disiapkan ibunya. Sehun kemudian membuka tutup bekalnya dan ia mendapati beberapa telur gulung dan beberapa potong sayuran sebagai bekalnya hari ini.

"Kelihatannya enak," celetuk Luhan.

Sehun menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Luhan, "Sunbae mau?" Tanpa sungkan Luhan mengambil salah satu telur gulung dengan tangannya dan langsung membawanya masuk ke mulut. Sehun menatap aksi Luhan itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sunbae sudah cuci tangan?" ia bertanya polos dan membuat Luhan tertawa. Luhan kemudian membuka bungkus roti yang tadi ia beli di kantin. "Sunbae tidak bawa bekal?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menyumpit sepotong wortel ke mulutnya sendiri.

Luhan menggeleng dengan roti yang berada di mulutnya, "Ini saja sudah cukup kok," ujarnya setelah ia menelan rotinya. Sehun mengangguk, ia menatap bekalnya sendiri kemudian menatap Luhan yang tengah menyantap rotinya. "Sunbae boleh mengambil bekalku kalau mau."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa sumpit, kau marah kalau aku pakai tangan."

"Sunbae bisa menggunakan sumpitku kalau begitu."

"Bisa terjadi ciuman tidak langsung nih."

'Blush!'

"Aa~" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata karena perkataan sunbae-nya itu, "A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu," cicitnya sembari membuang muka. Ah, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Seenaknya ingin berbagi sumpit. Luhan pasti berpikir kalau dirinya sangat agresif. Lalu kenapa kalau kau agresif, Sehun-ah?

Sehun seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Luhan menyodorkan mulutnya ke arah Sehun. Dan ketika Sehun sadar, ia memundurkan wajahnya, "A-apa yang sunbae lakukan?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh memakan bekalmu. Jadi tolong suapi aku karena sumpitnya ada di tanganmu," ujar Luhan dengan nada santai. Kembali wajah Sehun memerah, kini bahkan sampai ke telinga. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika ia menyuapi Luhan sunbaenim. Luhan sunbaenim yang ia suka.

"Jadi Sehun, ceritakan tentang dirimu," kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang tengah mengunyah menoleh ke arah sunbae-nya, "Apa?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Apa yang kau suka dan tidak. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"M-mwo?" Seseorang tolong doakan Sehun agar jantungnya tidak meledak di sini, "K-kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah merah Sehun. Menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun yang tampak bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"B-boleh. Tentu saja..." Suara Sehun mengecil di akhir kalimatnya, "Eumm... Yaa... A-aku tidak terlalu pilih-pilih sebenarnya."

"Kau suka bubble tea?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Ia suka sekali bubble tea. "Benarkah? Aku juga," sahut Luhan, "Kapan-kapan aku traktir bubble tea, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan obrolan-obrolan sederhana. Berusaha saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Sehun menemukan dirinya semakin terjatuh dalam pesona Luhan. Ia kenal keramahan Luhan, Sehun kira Luhan tipe yang bersahaja. Tapi ternyata Luhan sangat lucu, ia tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti rahangnya akan jatuh.

Sehun senang ketika bagaimana Luhan memperhatikannya saat Sehun berbicara. Seolah Luhan tidak mau terlewat satu kata pun dari bibir Sehun. Ia merasa bahwa ia eksis di dalam dunia Luhan. Ia merasa Luhan menyukainya. Ya, Sehun merasa Luhan menyukainya.

...dan semoga itu bukan perasaannya saja.

Pembicaraan mereka selesai ketika Luhan melihat jam tangannya dan ternyata waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ia berdiri lebih dulu kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sehun berdiri. "Nanti kita pulang bersama lagi kan?"

"Tentu," Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali tersenyum saat ia melihat Luhan menunggu di gerbang sekolah. "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama, sunbae?" Sehun berlari kecil mendekati Luhan, meninggalkan Kai yang berjalan santai.

"Tidak juga," Luhan meraih tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan berdua, melupakan Kai yang sekali lagi mengorbankan perasaanya. Yah, selama Sehun bahagia maka ia pun bahagia, begitu prinsip Kai. Tapi kalau seperti ini Kai ingin serakah, tidak mau membagi Sehun-nya pada siapa pun. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak, Sehun tampak begitu bahagia berada di samping Luhan.

.

"Terima kasih hari ini sunbae mengantarku lagi," Sehun membungkukkan badannya di depan Luhan. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua di depan rumah Sehun, sementara Kai sudah lebih dulu masuk ke rumahnya. Merasa lelah menjadi semacam serangga pengganggu di antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Sehun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan tampak mengotak-atik ponsel ber-chasing putih milik Sehun, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tidak lama Luhan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di sini," ujar Luhan, "Nomormu juga sudah ada padaku."

"O-ohh, gomawo..." wajah Sehun kembali memerah. Bukan ia yang meminta, Luhan sendiri yang memasukkan nomornya ke ponsel Sehun. "Baiklah, sampai besok Sehunnie~"

"Ne, sunbae, sampai besok," Sehun membungkukkan badannya kemudian melambai pada Luhan.

.

Kota Seoul memang kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kendati sekarang nyaris tengah malam namun ibukota Korea Selatan ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terlelap. Toko-toko masih buka, kendaraan-kendaraan masih berlalu lalang, orang-orang masih berjalan. Luhan tidak mengerti apakah mereka tidak merasa lelah.

Luhan berjalan santai, sebuah kantung berisi cake berada di tangannya. Tadi salah satu adiknya meminta Luhan untuk membeli makanan. Luhan berbelok di sebuah gang kecil, ia berjalan lurus dan kemudian berbelok lagi. Akhirnya Luhan sampai di daerah yang terbilang sepi. Hanya ada sedikit rumah di sini, tidak terlihat siapa pun. Luhan berjalan terus hingga memasuki hutan kecil di balik bukit. Dan langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah minimalis itu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat televisi masih menyala, berarti mereka belum tidur. "Luhan gege!" Seseorang melompat ke arah Luhan dan menyambar kantung berisi cake yang Luhan beli tadi.

"Terima kasih cake-nya~" Dia membawa cake itu ke dapur.

"Kau selalu pulang hampir tengah malam begini."

Luhan menoleh, "Sekolah di Korea memang berakhir jam segini, Lay."

Yang bernama Lay hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau repot-repot menjadi siswa SMA. Setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan pergi dari sini."

Luhan tidak langsung menyahut. Matanya teralih pada sosok Tao yang tadi kembali dengan sepiring cake. Pemuda kekanakan itu duduk di sofa depan televisi dan mulai menonton sambil menikmati cake yang dibeli gege-nya.

"Aku bosan berdiam diri saja. Lagi pula aku sudah bilang tidak mau menangani ini," Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Lay, "Tapi karena kita satu tim, maka aku harus ikut dengan kalian."

Lay menatap dalam ke arah Luhan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan. Tapi Lay tidak bisa menebak apa itu, Luhan terlalu dalam untuk diselami. Laki-laki berparas lembut itu memindahkan tatapannya ke arah Tao yang tengah menonton. "Tao, tidur sekarang."

"Sebentar lagi Lay gege~" sahut Tao.

"Aish," Lay menggerutu, "Aku bisa dimarahi Kris kalau kau tidur larut malam lagi."

"Aku tidak akan berburu lagi," balas Tao, "Lay gege tidur saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa Lay, biar aku temani dia. Aku juga belum mengantuk."

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Oh Sehun bisa benar-benar menikmati tidurnya tanpa harus mengingat sekolah. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari minggu ini. Tidur damai Sehun terganggu ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Sehun-ah... Sehun-ah..."

Sehun membuka matanya. Matanya menyipit guna membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menusuk. Sehun melayangkan matanya pada jam dinding, masih jam sembilan. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun di hari minggu. Ugh, kenapa ibunya membangunkannya begitu cepat? Biasanya juga tidak pernah. "Umma, aku masih mengantuk..." keluhnya.

"Aish, ada temanmu menunggu di bawah. Sana turun."

"Teman?" Sehun mengerutkan alis. Seingatnya ia tidak membuat janji dengan siapa pun hari minggu ini. Jadi siapa yang dimaksud ibunya?

"Jangan banyak berpikir, sana turun. Kasihan temanmu menunggu dari tadi." Sehun mengangguk. Dengan malas-malasan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sebelum menuju lantai satu, Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk mencuci muka. Setelah merapikan rambutnya ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sehun memicingkan matanya saat ia menangkap sosok yang disebut ibunya itu. Orang itu membelakanginya sehingga Sehun tidak bisa mengenalinya. Hanya saja dari posturnya seperti...

"Oh, Sehunnie."

"L-Luhan sunbaenim?!" Itu benar-benar Luhan. Tepat seperti dugaan Sehun sebelumnya. Tapi... Tapi... Apa yang Luhan lakukan di sini? Sehun ingat Luhan tidak membuat janji apapun untuk hari minggu ini. "A-ada apa kemari?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya.

Luhan tampak terkejut, sedikit. Namun raut terkejut itu kemudian diubah ke raut wajah hangatnya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain, bagaimana?"

"A-Apa?" Kini berganti Sehun yang terkejut. Oh apa ini? Pagi-pagi sunbae-nya sudah datang ke rumah, mengajak ke taman bermain pula.

"Aku sudah membeli tiketnya. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa."

"T-tunggu di sini! Aku akan mandi dan bersiap. Aku janji tidak akan lama!"ujar Sehun cepat dan kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia melesat ke lantai dua, kamarnya. Tindakan Sehun itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sehun sangat lucu, sangat menggemaskan. Namun sesuatu membuat senyum itu memudar. Luhan menghela napas. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Sehun mandi dengan cepat. Ia kini berada di depan lemarinya, berpikir apa yang harus ia kenakan hari ini. Ia harus tampak baik hari ini, harus membuat Luhan terpesona. Apalagi ini kencan per-

Wajah Sehun mendadak panas. Omo, apa yang dia pikirkan?

Sehun akhirnya memilih kaus berwarna krim, lalu melapisinya dengan cardigan berwarna biru muda dan sebuah celana jeans ketat berwarna biru gelap. Ia meraih dompet dan ponsel kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang miliknya. Sebelum keluar kamar, Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hm, sempurna.

"Kajja, kita berangkat," ujar Sehun setelah ia menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Luhan kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah. "Umma, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sehun pada ibunya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Luhan. Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke taman bermain.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku minta maaf kalau membuat sunbae menunggu lama. Seharusnya sunbae menghubungiku dulu," gumam Sehun.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Emm... Sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu, Sehunnie."

"Jinjja?" Buru-buru Sehun merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Dan benar saja ada 10 pesan dan 6 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Luhan. "M-mianhae..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu ketika akan ke rumahmu, aku takut mengganggu waktu bersantaimu. Tapi yah..." Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dan tersenyum, "Hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu Sehunnie."

'Deg.'

Jantung Sehun berdebar keras. Keras sekali. Sampai ia berpikir mungkin tulang rusuknya akan hancur karena jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sehingga ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa Luhan menyukainya? Apa Luhan mencintainya?

Tapi kalau memang iya, kenapa? Apa yang dilihat Luhan dari Sehun? Sehun bukan siswa populer. Ia tidak tampan, ia tidak cerdas, ia tidak jago olahraga, ia hanya siswa biasa. Sehun tidak mau berharap. Akan tetapi semua perhatian Luhan padanya membuatnya ingin berharap. Lalu bagaimana kalau semua perhatian itu tidak berarti apa-apa? Sehun takut merasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan agak lama. Hari ini penampilan Luhan sangat mempesona, mungkin karena biasanya Sehun melihat Luhan dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Tapi pakaian yang Luhan kenakan hari ini membuat sisi manly-nya tampak menonjol. Luhan mengenakan kaus putih longgar dengan tulisan berbahasa Latin di bagian dada. Untuk bawahan Luhan mengenakan celana jins berwarna hitam. Sebuah kalung panjang menyangkut di lehernya dan sebuah jam tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Poninya yang biasa diturunkan, kini dinaikan ke atas dengan gel rambut.

Well, he is so awesome today.

.

Taman bermain hari ini sangat ramai. Tidak heran mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Suara-suara musik dari berbagai wahana bercampur satu. Suara anak-anak yang tertawa girang. Suara remaja yang bercakap-cakap. Ya, ini hari yang ramai.

"Kita makan dulu, oke? Kau belum sarapan kan?" ujar Luhan. Tangannya menarik Sehun menuju sebuah cafe kecil di dalam taman bermain. Cafe itu juga tampak ramai. Namun beruntung mata Luhan cukup jeli untuk menemukan sebuah meja kosong di sudut meja. Segera saja Luhan menarik Sehun ke sana.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil membuka list menu yang terletak di meja. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Pancake saja," ujar Sehun, "...dan bubble tea," tambahnya saat ia menemukan minuman favoritnya di dalam list menu.

"Oke," Luhan memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya memesan segelas bubble tea. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan mereka sudah sampai. "Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi sarapan dengan pancake saja," ujar Luhan.

"Tidak apa," Sehun menggeleng, "Porsi sarapanku sehari-hari memang begini, aku tidak bisa makan banyak." Luhan mengangguk. Setelah mereka selesai Luhan membayar seluruh pesanan mereka. Hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut karena ternyata Luhan membayar makanannya.

"Sunbae tidak perlu mentraktirku begitu," ujar Sehun setelah mereka keluar dari cafe.

"Tidak masalah, karena hari ini aku yang mengajakmu jadi semua aku yang bayar."

"Jangan begitu, aku merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa Sehunnie..."

"T-tapi..."

Luhan menghela napas melihat betapa keras kepalanya hoobae-nya ini, "Baiklah," ujarnya, ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah kios es krim yang tidak jauh dari mereka, "Setelah ini kau bisa mentraktirku makan es krim, bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap ragu pada kios es krim itu. Rasanya satu es krim sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan makanan yang Luhan yang bayar tadi, apalagi tiket masuk taman bermain pun dibayar oleh Luhan juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jadi kau mau mencoba wahana apa sekarang?"

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Luhan dan Sehun sudah menikmati banyak wahana, mulai dari roller coaster, bianglala, rumah hantu dan banyak lagi. Lelah memang, tetapi mereka menikmatinya. Sehun paling suka saat di rumah hantu. Ia bukan penakut dan Luhan juga tidak, tetapi Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat sekali. Dan meski Sehun bukan penakut, terkadang ia berteriak agak keras saat hantunya tiba-tiba muncul, saat itu tidak sengaja Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Ahh... Lelah sekali..." Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang. "Tapi menyenangkan kan?" timpal Luhan yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja menyenangkan, Luhan ada di sampingnya...

"Maaf mengganggu~" Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita muda ke arah mereka berdua. Luhan dan Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Saya dari majalah remaja 'Chuu', ingin memotret kalian, boleh?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjukkan kamera digital di tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya melihat kalian pasangan yang mesra sekali, saya ingin memasukkan kalian ke dalam majalah kami," jelas wanita itu.

'P-pasangan?' Wajah Sehun memerah parah. Memang ia sering kali dikira berpasangan dengan Luhan oleh teman sekolah, tapi ini yang mengatakannya adalah orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya. 'Apa aura kami memang seperti pasangan yaa?' Sehun bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Oh tentu," tanpa aba-aba tiba saja Luhan berdiri dan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri juga.

"T-tapi sunbae..."

"Wae? Kita kan memang pasangan, Hunnie?"

Sepasang mata Sehun kini membelalak. Luhan berkata seolah mereka memang pasangan dalam arti sebenarnya. Tentu Sehun senang. Tapi bukankah yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah tidak ada ikatan dan komitmen di antara keduanya?

"Baik, tolong berpose," wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengarahkan kameranya. Sehun bingung harus berpose seperti apa. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menarik pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tersenyum sambil membuat V-sign dengan tangannya. Sehun mencoba pose yang sama.

"Tolong sedikit lebih santai," ujar wanita itu kepada Sehun. Bagus, kini Sehun menjadi semakin bingung. Mengetahui hoobae-nya kebingungan, Luhan berusaha membantu.

"Sehunnie," panggil Luhan.

"Y-ya...?"

'Cup~'

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung menarik dagu Sehun dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Mata Sehun membola lebar. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Luhan yang lembut dan kenyal pada bibirnya. Sehun merasa seperti tidak bernyawa, ia bahkan tidak menyadari suara kamera yang merekam moment mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa hasilnya bagus?" Luhan melepas ciumannya begitu saja dan menoleh pada wanita yang kini tersenyum. "Tentu," ujarnya sambil mengangguk, ia tampak puas dengan gambar yang terpampang di layar kameranya. Wanita itu kemudian memberi mereka sejumlah uang, tidak banyak memang tapi setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk membeli dua ice cream dan membeli tiket untuk beberapa wahana. Dan setelah berpamitan ia segera pergi. Dia wanita yang sibuk.

"Lihat, dia memberi kita uang~" Luhan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan beberapa lembar won yang diberikan wanita itu.

Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya diam. Kecewa lebih tepatnya. Yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya tapi Luhan mengambilnya begitu saja. Dan lihat betapa Luhan senang dengan bayaran yang diberi wanita itu. Apa harga ciuman pertama Sehun memang segitu? Seperti tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Luhan.

Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sehun memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk Luhan? Sehun seharusnya sudah mengira. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengharapkan Luhan menyukainya juga, tapi tetap saja. Dan sekarang hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat.

"Sehunnie." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia terkejut melihat Luhan berada di depannya sambil menyodorkan ice cream coklat padanya. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari Luhan pergi sejenak untuk membeli ice cream.

Sehun mengambil ice cream yang Luhan sodorkan padanya. Seketika ia merasa tidak semangat. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun, ia terus bercerita namun berhenti saat melihat Sehun hanya diam. Bahkan ice cream di tangan Sehun mulai mencair. Iseng, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat ice cream Sehun yang meleleh.

"Luhan!"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkesiap, terlebih Sehun. Ia baru saja membentak Luhan, apalagi ia menyebut namanya langsung. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang bulat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia tahu betul ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Sehun, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka membentak seperti itu. Luhan tahu. Luhan tahu Sehun.

...semua mengenai Sehun.

"M-maafkan aku..."

"Ada apa Sehunnie?"

Bola mata Sehun bergerak tidak tentu arah. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membentak Luhan seperti itu. Kenapa Sehun harus membentak Luhan? Memangnya Luhan salah apa? "T-tidak ada apa-apa, sunbae..." ujar Sehun pelan.

"Jangan bohong padaku," gumam Luhan. Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak, kemudian membuang pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Sehun kini menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mau bilang apa? Kesal karena bukan orang spesial bagi Luhan? Hah, apa-apaan itu?

"Sehunnie..." Luhan berusaha menatap wajah Sehun, namun Sehun justru terus menghindar, "Apa kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

Ciuman?

Sehun tertegun. Benar, ia memang sedikit kesal karena itu. Bagaimana pun itu ciuman pertamanya dan Luhan mengambilnya begitu saja. Sehun memang menyukai Luhan, tapi dia juga punya harga diri. Sehun bukan tipe gampangan yang suka disentuh, sekali pun oleh orang yang ia sukai. Setidaknya tidak ketika mereka belum memiliki ikatan.

Tapi apa harus ia mengatakan bahwa ia kesal karena Luhan merebut ciuman pertamanya? Tidakkah itu terkesan girly sekali?

"Sehunniee~" Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak. Ia berpikir tidak seharusnya ia keras kepala seperti ini. Luhan kan tidak tahu kalau itu ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian ia melirik lagi ke arah Luhan. Dengan lambat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin setelah ini Luhan akan mentertawakannya. "Maafkan aku..." Di luar dugaan, Luhan justru meminta maaf, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka."

"T-tidak apa, setidaknya sekarang sunbae sudah tahu." Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" Tebakan yang tepat sekali, kini Sehun tidak mau menatap wajah Luhan. Karena ekspresi wajah Sehun sendiri sudah menunjukan jawabannya. "Benar ya? Kalau begitu kita sama. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

"Mwo?" Reflek Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Itu ciuman pertama Luhan juga? Mustahil.

"Kau sepertinya tidak percaya?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah mengapa Sehun mudah sekali ia tebak.

"T-tapi sunbae kan populer. Pasti punya banyak pacar dan sering ciuman juga."

Kontan Luhan tertawa keras. Benar-benar jawaban Sehun polos sekali. "Baik, baik, sebenarnya aku sudah dua kali ciuman."

Sehun mendengus. Sudah ia duga. Mustahil laki-laki setampan Luhan baru pertama kali berciuman. "O-" Ucapan Sehun kontan berhenti ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menekan bibirnya. Tubuh Sehun tidak dapat bergerak. Matanya terbelalak melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum lembut, menyentuh dagu Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "Ciuman barusan adalah ciumanku yang kedua,"dengan pelan ia mengusap bibir Sehun.

Sehun membeku di tempat. Entah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini. Memerah? Lebih dari itu. Perasaan suka yang ada kini terus dan terus bertumbuh. Di satu sisi Sehun menyukai perasaan itu. Membuat darahnya berdesir hangat tiap mengingat pada Luhan sunbae-nya. Membuat segalanya terasa lebih berharga. Namun ada kalanya Sehun merasa takut. Takut akan perpisahan. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Luhan harus pergi? Bisakah ia merelakan Luhan?

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Luhan mengantar Sehun pulang. Keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan jari kelingking yang tertaut. Mereka dalam diam, menikmati kebersamaan seperti ini. Berharap waktu akan berhenti. Berharap akan seperti ini selamanya.

Sehun menatap lampu depan rumahnya yang masih menyala, ia mendengus kesal. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jika sudah sampai rumah maka itu berarti moment ini terpaksa harus dihentikan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Sehun melepas tautan jari kelingking mereka dengan kikuk, "Sampai mengantar pulang segala."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Aku yang membawamu jadi aku juga yang mengembalikanmu," ujarnya. Ia berjalan selangkah lebih dekat, menarik tangan Sehun dan mencium laki-laki itu tepat di bibir. Sehun terkejut, dalam satu hari ia dicium tiga kali oleh Luhan. Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak mau hanya diam. Ia juga ingin mencium Luhan.

Maka Sehun balas menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia miringkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan dan coba menggerakkan bibirnya. Meski Sehun sempat bingung harus seperti apa, tapi Luhan seolah mengarahkannya cara berciuman. Jika Luhan mengulum bibir atas Sehun, maka Sehun mengulum bibir bawah Luhan. Kedua tangan mereka semakin erat tergenggam.

'Ctekk, ctekkk,'

Luhan melepas ciumannya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia melirik pada lampu depan rumah Sehun yang mati-hidup berulang kali. "Kurasa ibumu ingin kau masuk sekarang," gumam Luhan sambil mengulum senyum. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Rasanya tadi itu ia seperti mau memakan mulut Luhan kalau saja Luhan tidak melepas ciuman mereka.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun balas melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong, pikirannya seolah menguap karena ciuman tadi. Bahkan Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan jahil ibunya.

.

Luhan sampai di 'rumahnya' ketika waktu makan malam tiba. Ia lihat Lay tengah memasak dan Tao duduk di kursi bersama Kris. "Luhan-ge pulang di waktu yang tepat! Kami baru saja akan makan malam," Tao berseru riang. Luhan tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap kepala Tao.

"Luhan-ge terlihat senang sekali," celetuk Lay. Ia mengangkat masakan yang telah matang ke meja makan, melihat itu bergegas Tao berdiri untuk membantu Lay.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah rupawan Luhan, "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali."

Kris mendengus sambil tersenyum remeh, "Yang menyenangkan itu..." Ia menatap pada Luhan, "Hari ini atau **Sehun**?"

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah menjadi dingin. "Berhenti mencari tahu kehidupan pribadiku, Kris."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bermain-main, Luhan," sahut Kris dingin, "Kau tahu betul apa tujuan kita ke sini." Luhan membuang pandangannya. Tentu ia masih ingat misinya dan kelompoknya hingga harus mendatangi kota ini. Luhan tidak akan lupa.

"Aku dan Tao sudah menemukan orangnya," Kris bergumam pelan. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat ia tahu betul kalau Luhan menampilkan ekspressi terkejut. Dan memang Luhan terkejut. Kalau tujuannya mereka sudah tercapai itu artinya tidak ada lagi alasan mereka berempat harus menetap di sini.

"Kami akan melakukannya besok," gumam Kris, "Jadi sebaiknya kau mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Sehunnie-mu itu."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Tao menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, "Gege tidak perlu bicara seperti itu," gumam Tao.

Kris tidak menggubris, ia hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hubungan kaum kita dengan kaum manusia tidak akan berhasil." Tao hanya diam, ia melirik ke arah Lay. Dan tidak ada yang ia dapatkan selain raut penuh perih di sana.

.

Mereka memang bukan manusia. Kris, Luhan, Lay dan Tao hanya menggunakan wujud manusia sebagai taktik untuk memperlancar misi mereka. Lalu mereka apa? Mereka disebut Wolf. Makhluk sejenis serigala namun memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Wolf hidup berkelompok dengan satu kelompok berjumlah empat sampai lima orang. Mereka tinggal di seluruh penjuru bumi dan bersikap layaknya manusia biasa. Setiap kelompok Wolf memiliki satu tujuan, yakni membunuh manusia yang namanya tertulis pada Gulungan Agung. Manusia-manusia itu dipercaya akan mengakibatkan kerugian di masa depan, maka tugas Wolf adalah membasmi mereka untuk menjamin kerugian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan manusia yang menjadi tujuan kelompok Luhan tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Namanya adalah Kim Youngmin. Luhan tidak tahu siapa dia dan kira-kira kerugian macam apa yang ia akan ia buat, yang ia –dan kelompoknya- tahu adalah nama Kim Youngmin tertulis dalam Gulungan Agung dan itu artinya mereka harus membunuhnya.

Lalu eksekusi itu akan dilakukan besok. Luhan menghela napas berat. Ia meraih ponselnya, tersenyum saat melihat selca dirinya bersama Sehun yang Luhan ambil tadi. Luhan tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun. Tapi memangnya dia bisa berbuat apa? Begitu tujuan mereka tercapai maka segala ingatan manusia umum tentang mereka berempat akan hilang secara otomatis saat matahari terbit esok harinya.

Ingatan seluruh orang yang pernah bersinggungan dengan mereka. Entah itu pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berpapasan, anak kecil yang pernah ditolong Tao atau paman di supermarket tempat Lay berbelanja. Ingatan mereka semua akan terhapus. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Luhan di sekolahnya. Guru-gurunya, para gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan. Mereka akan kehilangan memori tentang Luhan.

...termasuk Sehun.

Luhan merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia seharusnya tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia seharusnya tidak memperhatikan Sehun terlalu lama ketika pertama kali ia melihat laki-laki itu di perpustakaan. Ia seharusnya tidak menciptakan kenangan indah bersama Sehun.

...ia seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

'Cklek.'

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan ia melihat salah satu didi-nya di sana. "Luhan-ge tidak makan?" tanya Lay. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lay menghela napas, ia mengerti benar perasaan Luhan. Terpaksa harus berpisah dengan orang yang disayangi memang sangat menyakitkan. Lay pernah merasakannya.

"Luhan-ge," gumam Lay pelan, "Kau tahu apa yang Kris-ge katakan itu benar." Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana pun kita berbeda dengan mereka."

"Aku tahu," Luhan berujar lirih. Lay tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia yakin Luhan sudah lebih dari mengerti. Meski berat tapi memang seperti inilah yang harus terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Luhan duduk di atap sekolah, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Saat ini tengah jam istirahat dan ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Luhan bersama Sehun, karena nanti malam Luhan dan kawanannya akan memulai perburuan.

Dan setelah mereka berhasil membunuh buruan mereka, di saat matahari terbit seluruh ingatan makhluk yang bersinggungan dengan mereka akan terhapus secara otomatis. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, tidak sanggup jika Sehun akan melupakan dirinya.

"Sunbae?" Sehun berusaha melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja, "Sunbae tidur?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Sehun-ah, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ung?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia menaikkan lututnya dan memeluknya, dagunya tertumpu pada lututnya, "Umm... Waktu kita berpapasan di koridor?" Wajahnya memerah. Tidak, mereka tidak berpapasan. Tepatnya sengaja berpapasan karena Sehun sengaja mencari-cari Luhan. Sehun sudah lama tertarik pada Luhan dan itu adalah saat pertama kali mata keduanya bertemu.

"Berpapasan?" Luhan tertawa cukup keras, "Bagaimana bisa anak kelas I bisa berada di koridor anak kelas III?"

"E-Eh?!" Sehun tampak panik, bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Eumm... A-aku mencari toilet."

"Memangnya di koridor lantai I tidak ada toilet, hm?" Luhan tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi panik. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar kawat pembatas atap sekolah. "Waktu itu kau mencari buku tentang Geografi di perpustakaan," Luhan bergumam sembari kepalanya mendongak menatap langit, "Setelah kau menemukannya kau segera pergi, tapi kemudian kau kembali lagi karena ternyata buku materi yang kau ambil bukan Geografi, melainkan Sejarah. Saat itu kau mengatakan, 'kenapa sampulnya nyaris mirip begini?'."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak kebingungan. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali menatap ke langit. Birunya begitu menenangkan. "Itu adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu..."

'Wuuuuussh...'

Angin bertiup kencang. Kontan membuat rambut Luhan dan Sehun beterbangan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat melihat Sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar dan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun sangat cantik.

Sehun sangat mempesona.

Sehun sangat tidak biasa bagi Luhan.

Itulah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya saat ia pertama kali melihat seorang Oh Sehun. Alasan mengapa Luhan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam lembah yang ia tahu tak akan bisa ia panjat untuk keluar. Hingga melupakan fakta bahwa ia hanya sementara di sini.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Membiarkan bibirnya menangkap bibir kecil Sehun. Menyesap dan melumatnya lembut. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, menekan-nekan pelan bibir bawah Sehun. Sehun memang tidak membalas, tapi saat ini bukan itu yang Luhan butuhkan. Saat ini ia hanya butuh Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ganas saat Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Luhan. Ia gerakkan bibir dan lidahnya. Membalas Luhan, membalas melumat bibir Luhan.

Kepala keduanya saling miring untuk meningkatkan intensitas ciuman. Masing-masing mulut mereka bergerak-gerak sedemikian rupa untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Mulut Sehun terbuka sehingga Luhan dengan mudah menyusupkan lidahnya ke sana. Suara saliva teraduk begitu jelas terdengar. Mengalir perlahan menuruni dagu runcing Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum lirih melihat betapa Sehun begitu pasrah padanya. Bagaimana Sehun menatapnya dengan aura submissive yang begitu kuat, membiarkan aura dominan Luhan menuntunnya.

"Sehunnie," Luhan menyentuh bibir basah Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, "Kurasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kita harus ke kelas."

Sehun tidak menyahut perkataan Luhan. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seolah tengah memantapkan sesuatu. Memikirkan baik-baik di dalam otaknya dan ketika ia siap, ia tegakkan kepalanya menatap pada sunbae-nya.

"Luhan sunbae, aku menyukaimu..."

Luhan tertegun sejenak. Meski ia sudah mengira bahwa Sehun menyukainya, namun mendengar Sehun mengatakannya secara langsung membuat Luhan cukup terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Darahnya berdesir hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Lucu sekali, Luhan yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun merasa seperti ini hanya karena ucapan seorang bocah.

Lalu Luhan harus menjawab apa? Ia juga mencintai Sehun, sangat. Bahkan Luhan berbangga karena ia lebih dulu menyukai Sehun ketimbang Sehun menyukai dirinya. Tapi Luhan harus menjawab apa? Dan untuk apa? Toh setelah matahari esok terbit, Sehun akan melupakan semuanya.

"...aku tahu."

Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan. Ia tahu betapa ia telah menjadi sangat jahat. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dan ia katakan ia mengatakan hal seringan itu pada Sehun. Seolah-olah perasaan Sehun bukan apa-apa untuknya. Luhan bisa melihat jelas kepedihan di mata Sehun. Bukan ini kemauannya, tapi ia bisa apa?

"Sehunnie, ayo..." Luhan berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sehun akan menyambutnya. Sekali pun sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar mengharapkan itu. Setelah apa yang ia katakan, Luhan tahu ia sudah menghancurkan hati Sehun. Luhan tahu seharusnya ia tidak berhak mendapat kembali genggaman hangat tangan Sehun.

"...ne."

Luhan tersentak.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sehun masih bisa tersenyum?

Kenapa Sehun masih mau menggenggam tangannya?

Kenapa Sehun masih mau menerimanya?

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Tidak, tidak mau lagi. Dengan keras ia tarik tangan Sehun, mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun tersentak masuk ke pelukannya. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun. Memeluk Sehun erat, tidak mau melepasnya pergi. Kenapa takdir harus sekejam ini padanya?

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi dan tenang itu rusak seketika oleh derap langkah seorang pria dewasa. Pria itu tampak panik, wajahnya pucat dan dahinya berkeringat, padahal malam ini cukup dingin. Sesekali pria itu menoleh ke belakang, berharap makhluk yang mengejarnya sudah pergi.

'Tap.'

...tapi dia salah.

"Grrr..." Serigala berbulu keemasan itu menggeram. Kim Youngmin –pria itu- terpaku di tempatnya. Ekspresinya menunjukan ekspresi ngeri yang amat sangat. Tidak cuku satu, serigala lain berbulu cokelat muda itu menampakan diri. Youngmin berbalik, berniat untuk kembali lari sekali pun ia sudah sangat lelah. Namun tubuhnya mendadak lemas ketika ia melihat dua ekor serigala lain di belakangnya. Yang satu berbulu hitam, satunya berbulu cokelat tua.

"K-kenapa bisa ada serigala di tempat seperti ini?" Youngmin berdesis pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa makhluk liar begini bisa berada di kota modern seperti Seoul.

Youngmin tersentak ketika melihat serigala berbulu cokelat tua meloncat ke arahnya dan menggigit bahunya. Pria itu menjerit kesakitan, dengan erat ia mencengkeram serigala yang menggigitnya dan melemparnya jauh.

'**L-Lay!' **Luhan berdesis. Serigala berbulu cokelat muda itu segera melompat ke arah Youngmin, dengan keras ia menggigit lengan pria itu. Tidak hanya itu serigala berbulu hitam, Tao, menggigit kaki Youngmin.

"Aaaargh!" Youngmin berteriak kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik sesuatu dari balik kemeja yang ia kenakan. Empat serigala itu tersentak melihat senjata api di tangan Youngmin. Reflek Luhan dan Tao menjauh darinya.

'**Dia punya senjata?!' **Kris menggeram pelan, memberi tahu pada kelompoknya untuk bersikap lebih hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ternyata Youngmin memiliki senjata seperti itu. Ini di luar perhitungannya.

Luhan menatap tajam pada targetnya, ia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika ia mencium suatu bau yang sangat ia kenal. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, manik abu-abunya kian melebar saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang betul ia kenal tengah menatap penuh horror ke arah mereka.

...Sehun.

'**Luhan, awas!'**

'Dorr!'

Suara keras itu meledak dalam satu detik. Bagai menghancurkan jantung dalam satu kali remasan. Luhan merasa sesuatu mendorong tubuhnya. Ia terpelanting tidak terlalu jauh, satu-satunya sakit yang Luhan rasa hanya nyeri karena tubuhnya menghantam jalanan keras. Mungkin tembakan itu meleset. Namun ketika Luhan membuka matanya, lehernya tercekik tangan tak terlihat.

Seekor serigala berbulu hitam tergolek lemah dengan cairan merah merembes di bawahnya.

'**T-TAO!' **Luhan histeris. Kris dan Lay yang melihat itu pun tercekat tidak percaya.

"**GRAAAAWWRR!" **Amarah Kris meledak melihat kekasihnya tergeletak karena tembakan pria itu. Sontak ia meloncat dan menggigit Youngmin tepat di wajahnya. Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Kulit wajah pria itu tertarik. Salah satu bola matanya jatuh bergulir.

Kris tahu setelah ini ia akan terkena hukuman dari petinggi kaumnya. Membunuh memang pekerjaan mereka, namun pembunuhan terlalu sadis yang menyebabkan penderitaan bukan hal yang dibenarkan dalam hukum kaum mereka.

'**Tao!' **Kris berlari mendekati Tao. **'Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Lihat perbuatanmu!'** Kris mengaum keras pada Luhan. Luhan tampak kosong, bola matanya bergerak panik. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dan melihat Lay yang tengah menjilati luka Tao.

'**Dia tidak apa-apa.' **Lay tersenyum tipis. Beruntung ia memiliki cairan penyembuh dalam air liurnya, kini luka tembakan Tao telah menutup sempurna.

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, menyenggolkan hidungnya pada hidung Tao. Helaan nafas lega meluncur keluar ketika ia melihat mata Tao mulai terbuka. **'Gege...' **Tao membalas Kris yang menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Tao.

'**T-Tao maafkan aku...' **Luhan berjalan mendekati Tao, menyenggol pelan hidung Tao dengan hidungnya.

'**Aku tidak apa-apa~'**

'**Kita harus segera pergi,' **gumam Kris. Ia berubah ke wujud manusianya, demikian pula dengan Lay. "Sebaiknya kau jangan berubah dulu Tao. Bisa-bisa lukamu terbuka lagi," ujar Lay ketika dia melihat Tao bersiap untuk berubah. Tao hanya mengangguk. Serigala berbulu hitam itu hanya diam ketika Kris menggendongnya. Tao terkekeh pelan, sudah lama sekali sejak Kris menggendongnya terakhir kali.

"Luhan-ge?"Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Luhan masih dalam wujud serigala.

"Luhan kita buru-buru," seru Kris. Luhan tidak menyahut, serigala berbulu cokelat muda itu hanya menatap Kris dan Lay bergantian kemudian membuang wajahnya. **'Aku akan segera kembali.' **Dengan itu ia berlari menjauh dari Kris dan Lay.

"Ya! Luhan-ge!" Lay berseru. Ia berniat mengejar Luhan, namun diurungkannya niat itu saat mendengar suara Kris yang melarangnya.

"Biarkan saja dia," gumam Kris.

"T-tapi Kris-ge..."

"Kau menghalanginya pun percuma. Dia keras kepala, tidak akan mau mendengarkan orang lain. Kita juga lebih baik pulang saja, bersiap untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Lagipula..." Kris mengeratkan pelukan pada serigala yang pulas di gendongannya, "...Tao mulai kedinginan."

.

Luhan berlari kencang mengikuti indera penciumannya. Dan pencariannya berhenti saat ia melihat sosok Sehun tengah terduduk di bangku taman. Raut pemuda itu tampak pucat, lokasi taman ini agak jauh dari rumah Sehun, jelas sekali jika Sehun asal berlari setelah ia melihat pemandangan barusan. Luhan tersenyum kecut, merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehunnie-nya ketakutan.

Luhan bersembunyi di balik dinding, kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud manusia.

"Sehun."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "L-Luhan sunbae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Luhan.

"L-Luhan sunbae! Aku melihat ada serigala di sana!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan tertawa kecil, "Serigala? Mana mungkin ada hewan semacam itu di kota, Sehun..."

"T-Tapi.." Sehun terdiam. Yah, mungkin ia hanya salah lihat. Mungkin karena gelap ia jadi salah tangkap, selain itu pikirannya juga tengah terbebani oleh kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Ya, setelah istirahat Luhan pergi begitu saja. Padahal ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Sehun.

'Blush!'

Seketika wajah Sehun memerah parah. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan saat istirahat tadi dan Luhan pun demikian. Lalu apa status mereka saat ini?

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

Buru-buru Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi Luhan sunbae mendadak pulang?"

Luhan mengulum senyum, "Eumm... Aku merasa tidak enak badan," ujarnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia pulang untuk menyusun strategi penyerangan.

"Sunbae sakit?" Sehun tampak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Kesunyian mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Luhan menghela napasnya, menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Sehun, karena begitu malam ini berganti siang Sehun akan melupakannya.

Terkadang Luhan berpikir untuk membawa Sehun bersamanya, tapi mana bisa ia seegois itu. Sehun punya keluarga, ia punya kehidupannya sendiri. Dan tidak mungkin pula bagi Luhan untuk memilih tinggal bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan kelompoknya. Yah, sejak awal memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manusia memang dilarang dalam hukum kaumnya.

"Sunbae memikirkan apa?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, Luhan menoleh padanya kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, apa kau tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Nanti saja, rumah sedang kosong. Ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi, mereka akan besok pagi," sahut Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain semalaman?"

"Ha?"

Luhan berdiri kemudian ia menarik tangan Sehun, "Ayo kita jelajahi kota, apa kau mau?" Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia membalas uluran tangan Luhan, ikut melangkah kemana pujaan hati membawa.

Keduanya benar-benar terus bersama semalaman itu, berjalan kaki tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun. Mereka tidak singgah di toko manapun, sungguh-sungguh hanya berjalan kaki. Terkadang bercakap-cakap, walau lebih banyak diam. Namun tidak masalah, keberadaan satu sama lain sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hingga keduanya berhenti di sebuah bukit. Bukit yang indah dengan pohon besar dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih. Luhan duduk di sana dengan Sehun yang bersandar di pundaknya. Tangan keduanya tertaut, menikmati kehangatan dari tangan masing-masing.

Luhan menatap sendu ke langit malam. Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit dan semuanya akan hilang. "Uuung~" Luhan menoleh dan ia melihat Sehun tampak kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "T-tapi aku tidak mau pulang," sahutnya cepat.

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kemarilah," katanya. Ia melebarkan kedua kakinya, meminta Sehun untuk duduk di sana. Dan di sanalah Sehun kini berada, di antara kedua kaki Luhan dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Sehun, memeluknya begitu erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lekuk leher Sehun, menikmati bau alami Sehun yang begitu menenangkan Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi pagi," gumam Sehun. Luhan yang masih berada di lekuk leher Sehun mengangguk. "Setelah ini kita pulang ke rumahku lalu mandi, oke? Luhan sunbae bisa sarapan di rumahku, aku punya dua seragam mungkin muat untuk Luhan sunbae. Lalu kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama."

Tidakkah Sehun mengerti bahwa ia baru saja mengiris hati Luhan dengan perkataannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyahut, hanya memeluk Sehun semakin dan semakin erat. Betapa ia tidak ingin terpisah dari Sehun. Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya. Apa saja. Luhan rela melakukan apapun asal ia bisa bersama Sehun selamanya. Terus memeluk Sehun dan mendengar suaranya.

"Sunbae tidur?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin seperti ini," ujarnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala sunbae-nya.

"Sunbae."

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Apa kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," sahut Luhan, "Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan apa adanya."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu..."

Hening lagi.

"Sunbae..."

"Umm?"

"Tidak lama lagi sunbae akan ujian, tolong jaga kesehatan baik-baik. Apa sunbae sudah memutuskan akan masuk universitas mana?"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Sehun. Perih dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. "Aku... tidak tahu..." Mendadak Luhan teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menarik kepalanya dari lekuk leher Sehun, merogoh kantong celananya. Sehun merasa bingung akan tindakan Luhan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari celananya. Tali kalung itu berwarna cokelat, sementara bandulnya terlihat sedikit aneh. Terbuat dari besi dengan lingkaran-lingkaran bersusun sedemikian rupa. Mungkin bukan aneh, tetapi unik. "Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu," gumam Luhan.

"Untukku?"

"Ya," Luhan tersenyum. Ia agak bergeser ke belakang, memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Sehun.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik," ujar Sehun. Ini adalah benda pertama yang Luhan beri padanya, Sehun bersumpah ia akan menjaganya sampai mati.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk Sehun. Kalung yang ia berikan pada Sehun adalah kalung identitas Wolf miliknya. Luhan ingin Sehun menjaganya, meski ia tidak terlalu berharap. Karena mungkin saja setelah Sehun melupakannya maka Sehun akan menganggap kalung itu tidak bermakna apapun.

"Hey Sehun,"

"Hm?" Sehun mendapat sebuah ciuman saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ciuman ini begitu dalam. Tidak ada pergerakan, hanya bibir yang ditempelkan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, hanya dengan ciuman ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar perasaan Luhan padanya. Dan ia balas menekan bibirnya pada Luhan, berusaha memberi tahu seberapa besar cintanya pada Luhan.

Perlahan bibir keduanya terpisah. Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, demikian pula Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya," gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya Sehun. Ya."

Detik terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan menjadi menit kemudian jam. Luhan yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya kini mengangkatnya. Setitik air mata terjatuh saat ia melihat sejumput sinar di ujung cakrawala. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih itu kini terlelap. Bersandar, tampak begitu pulas di bahunya.

Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Poninya yang bersusun rapi, bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir yang kecil, pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Luhan memeluk Sehun semakin erat, mencium pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Instingnya bergerak. Luhan bisa merasakan panggilan Kris entah dari mana. Tersenyum, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan berdiri, menggendong Sehun dalam bridal style. Ia berjalan menyusuri kota menuju rumah Sehun, seiring dengan matahari yang bersinar semakin terang. Luhan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. Ia sedang mengantar pulang kekasihnya, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Luhan sedikit tertegun saat melihat kedua orang tua berdiri di depan rumah, keduanya tampak cemas. Luhan juga melihat Kai di sana. Hingga tak sengaja mata ibu Sehun tertuju pada Luhan. Wanita itu tampak terkejut, mengakibatkan ayah Sehun dan Kai turut menatap Luhan.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?!" Kai berseru padanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, tentu Kai sudah terhapus ingatannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku menemukan dia tertidur di bangku taman. Aku menemukan alamat rumahnya di kartu pelajarnya," gumam Luhan sambil menyerahkan Sehun yang terlelap pada ayah Sehun.

"Oh terima kasih," ujar ibu Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat wanita baru saja menangis. "Apa kau ingin singgah?" tanya ibu Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi," Ibu Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berbalik, menyusul suaminya yang telah lebih dulu membawa Sehun masuk ke rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sehun," Kai membungkukkan badannya di depan Luhan. Luhan tertawa pelan, ini pertama kali Kai berlaku sopan padanya. Kai kemudian berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun namun terhenti saat ia mendengar Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kai."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung karena pria asing ini mengetahui namanya.

"Tolong jaga Sehun baik-baik."

**E.N.D**

Hy~~~ Cee baru keluar dari goa nih :D Sedikit pemanasan buat ngelanjutin Emak Zhang(?) xDD mungkin... :3


End file.
